Rechargeable battery systems include three main components: (1) a rechargeable battery or battery pack; (2) a charger for charging the battery; and (3) a device powered by the battery, such as portable power tools and certain kitchen and domestic appliances. Knowledge of how a user actually uses and interacts with each component can provide useful insights, which can in turn be implemented in future product designs.
Typically, such information is derived from actual interviews with users, either individually or in groups. However, the information derived from these interviews is usually information relating to the user's perception of his use patterns, which are often subjective and inaccurate.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for obtaining actual product use information.